Royal Army
The''' Royal Army''' was Pagan Min's personal army that ruled over Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The "General of the Army" was Paul De Pleur, who also served as their "Chief Interrogator". An elite branch of the Royal Army, the Royal Guard, patrolled North Kyrat and guarded Pagan Min’s palace. Background After Pagan Min betrayed the Royalists and seized the throne for himself, he created an army made of Kyrati citizens loyal to him (most likely the Nationalists) in order to enforce his rule over the land. They quickly became embroiled in a constant war with the newly formed Golden Path shortly after the start of Pagan's regime. Mostly they are usually in the Midlands and the Northern section in the South. Not much of them are found in the Terai area (Banapur). After the death/departure of Pagan Min, the fate of the Army is unknown. Types The Royal Army is made up of several classes of infantry, with varying equipment and specialisations. Below are the Royal Army types. * Royal Army Assaulter (Commander) * Royal Army Charger * Royal Army Berserker * Royal Army Defender (Lieutenant) * Royal Army Heavy Gunner (Commander) * Royal Army Hunter * Royal Army Molotov Thrower * Royal Army RPG Shooter * Royal Army Sniper (Courier) * Royal Army Snow Soldier ;Multiplayer Mode * Rakshasa Trivia * They can be compared to the Pirates from Far Cry 3, by weapons, types, and their tactics. * Some of the Army types have an Elite Variant; a Lieutenant, and Commanders. These are the Assaulter, Defender (Lieutenant), Sniper (Courier), and the Heavy Gunner. * The Heavy Gunner can be spotted on the back of Royal Army Technicals driving around South Kyrat, with some other soldiers. * In contrast to the Royal Guard, many members of the Royal Army can be seen to be quite old, with grey hair and full beards. * Hunters are the most hated Royal Army type in the “community”. * A lot of soldiers use heroin and marijuana, like the Pirates. * Many soldiers show a disdain for fighting, unlike the more elite Royal Guard. Some even say they considered joining the Golden Path, and as the game progresses it becomes evident that many have deserted. Quotes When the Royal Army soldiers are idle, they can be heard saying various things like: * "Today is going to be different. I feel it." * "I'm so hungry." * "I am so tired of listening to your voice." * "We will crush the Golden Path, once and for all." * "I'm going to miss one of De Pleur's parties again." * "Rebel scumbags". * "I feel like I'm melting". * "My sidearm keeps jamming, the piece of shit". * "It's so dark here, let's leave this place". (night) * "This is my best working gun I’ve ever had." * "I've been thinking about changing sides, but I'd still be fighting against those I love. There's just no winning." * "I stopped listening to you five minutes ago." * "My family wishes me promoted, so I can join the Royal Guard." * "I just want to go home. Fuck this war. Fuck the Royal Army. Fuck Min." *”You better watch that carefully, some of the guys have sticky fingers.” *”Ghale is behind all of the outpost attacks.” *”I haven’t listened to the radio in years.” *”I wish the border would open soon so we can get more foreign food, I am getting tired of the same old, same old.” When the Royal Army soldiers are hostile, they can be heard saying things like: * "You're gonna regret that!" * "I need a medic!" * "He's down there!" * "Moving!" * "You can't win!" * "I'm hurt!" * "It's charging!" * "RHINO - RUN!" * "Watch the horn! Watch the horn!" * "Cover me! I'm reloading!" * "Fight them!" * "I know you're out there Ghale!" * "Find that killer." * "Is that the best you got?!" * "I will drink from your skull!" * "I'm gonna find you alive!" * "Get themmmmmm!" * "You are going to die here!" * "I see the enemy!" * "FIGHT HARDER!" * "DON'T STOP FIRING!" * "Rhino! Look out!" * "Take down that beast!" * "Is that friendly fire?" * "Look out! Look out!" * "Elephant! Look out!" * Honey badger! Just shoot it, don't mess with it! * Shoot that animal! * Kill the beast! * AHHHH! * I want to kill you! * I'm going for the heavy gun! * What was that?! * For King Min! * King Min! * Kill every last one of them! * "Look for anything out of the ordinary!" * "Keep searching!" * "Keep it together, we don't know what's out there!" * "Where you hiding, coward! * "This is where you die" * "Yeah, you hide, but I will find you." * "Ghale, it's Ghale, he is here!!" * "I know it was you Ghale!" * "Keep hiding, I'll find you." * "Hiding Ghale?? You're more American than I thought!!" * "I will cut you!!!!" * ELEPHANT!!! RUN!!! Upon death * "Never thought I would be killed by you, Ghale....." * "I'm sorry King Min....." * "Reverence to die for my king....." * "My brothers will come for you Ghale....." * "Ghale, I'll see you in hell....." * "This is an honourable death..." * "Arrrghhhh....." * "Someone, take care of my children....." * "I died a warrior......" * "You are a poison Ghale....." * "Curse you Ghale, curse your whole family......" * "You were lucky this time, Ghale......" * "My father was a coward too......" * "It's now I wish you never returned......." Upon takedowns * "Wait hold on, hold on!" * "No, no, wait!!!" * "Hold on!! Hold on!!!" * "Wait, wait, wait!!" * "Shit, shit, shit!!" * "Hold on!!!" * "Not you. Not you!!!" * "Wait! Shit!!" * "Oh no! Oh no!" *"Oh shit!" * “haram zaadaa!” (Hindi and means bastard) Gallery Army Assaulter.jpg|Army Assaulter Army Assaulter Commander.jpg|Army Assaulter Commander Army Beheader.jpg|Army Beheader Army Beserker.jpg|Army Berserker Army Defender.jpg|Army Defender Army Defender Lieutenant.jpg|Army Defender Lieutenant Army Hunter.jpg|Army Hunter Army Pyro.jpg|Army Pyro Army Heavy.jpg|Army Heavy Gunner Army Heavy Commander.jpg|Army Heavy Gunner Commander Army Rocket.jpg|Army Rocket Army Sniper.jpg|Army Sniper Army Sniper Courier.jpg|Army Sniper Courier FCC Characters Army LineUp 01 1000.jpg|Royal Army Concept Art Category:Far Cry 4 Factions Category:Far Cry 4 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Factions Category:Enemy Factions